The Barnes Family Saga
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: A series of oneshots depicting Bucky and his wife Kira's (OFC) life together, along with their children Grant, Charlotte, Anthony, and Natalia. There is never a dull moment in their household!
1. Can You Just Hold Me

Kira hums to herself, moving around the house, and doing some light cleaning. She needed something to keep herself busy instead of worrying over Bucky, He has been away on a mission with Natasha and Sam, and as normal, Kira is at home worrying over if he will make it home safe or not.

 _'_ _I seriously have no idea how Laura has been able to do this for so long. Maybe it gets easier after a while.'_

Kira thinks to herself folding clothes in the living room. She has the television on as nothing more than background noise; not liking the silence of her house one bit. She allows her mind to wander around, getting lost in her task. But after a while her thoughts and the semi-silence of the house is broken when the front door is opened and slammed shut.

Heavy footsteps stomp through the house, "Kira!"

A gravely voice calls out for her and a smiles breaks over over face,

"Bucky!"

Moving as fast as she can, she head in his direction, meeting him with open arms. But her smile falls from her lips once she sees the tired, drained look in his face, "Oh Bucky…"

Bucky wraps his arms tight around Kira, careful as to not hurt her, and buries his face into her neck. He lets out a shaky breath, and grips onto her shirt tightly almost afraid to let go.

"Come on, let's go sit on the sofa."

Kira forces herself from Bucky's hold, much to his disappointment, and guides him into the living room. She moves all the clothes out of the way and settles back against the sofa. Kira tugs on Bucky's arm, making him lay next to her, his head resting on her chest and wrapping her arms around him. He makes sure to not put too much of his weight on her, always so gentle with her, as he holds onto her.

"What happened Bucky?" She asks softly, running her fingers through the soft strands of his hair.

Bucky shakes his head, nuzzling deeper into her breasts, "I do not want to talk about it right now. Can you just hold me?"

Kira gives him a soft smile, "Of course sweetheart. I am just happy you are home and physically alright. We will work on making you mentally okay once you are ready." She gives him a kiss on his head, tightening her hold on him.

Bucky and Kira lay on the sofa with only the television going for noise until Bucky reaches over to grab the remote and turn it off. Just being in Kira's arms he can feel himself relaxing, tension leaving his body, and his racing mind slowing down. This is what he needed, this is what he has been craving since he left for his mission. He does not care how cheesy it might sound, but Kira is home for him and he is so relieved to finally be home.

Kira is not sure when or for how long, but she and Bucky both end up falling asleep tangled in the other's hold. All she knows for sure was she once she feel Bucky calm from his restrained panic and his breathing even out, she is able to relax herself. And once she is relaxed, sleep comes easy.

She comes awake to Bucky mumbling into her stomach, and for a moment she is worried that he is having a nightmare. Opening her eyes, she sees that he is wide awake and even is slightly smiling. Kira starts running her fingers through his hair once more,

"Hey, you okay now?"

"Better. It was a rough mission and… I am just happy to be home." Bucky says with a sigh.

"I'm happy you are home too. I missed you."

Bucky sits up and pulls Kira into a loving kiss. Short yet sweet, it brings a smile to both their faces,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bucky moves back down, nuzzling into her stomach. The couple falls back into a comfortable quiet, simple enjoying being held by the one they love.

"Hey! We are back! Anyone home?!" A male voice calls from the entryway, breaking the silence.

"Living room!" Kira calls back.

The next sound she hears are small feet running through the house, giggling all the way,

"Mommy! I Home!" a loud gasp follows, "DADDY! You home too!"

Bucky grins, "Yeah buddy, I'm home too" he tells his son, but does not move from his spot, lying on Kira's stomach.

Grant, Bucky and Kira's three year old son, runs over to the sofa and starts pulling Bucky to sit up, "Daddy, Get up! You crush my baby sissy!"

Bucky laughs and sits up, picking Grant up to place the boy on his lap, "You are right, I'm sorry buddy. Daddy was just talking to your sister and feeling her move."

Grant stares up at his daddy with wide crystal blue eyes, "Sissy moving?! I wanna feel!"

Kira smiles down at her little boy, "Give me your hands."

She takes his small hands to place on her swollen belly, "Talk to her so she can hear your voice."

He leans close, "Hi sissy! I your big bruder. I keep daddy from crushing you again! I promise!"

Kira and Bucky laugh at their son, when an extra voice joins in, clearing their throat from the side,

"As sweet as this moment is and I hate to interrupt, but I do need to ask. Do I need to take and pick Grant up tomorrow from daycare or…?"

Kira goes to answer but Bucky beats her, "No Thanks Steve. I'm home for a while, taking time off since it is getting close to time for this little one to join us. So don't worry I can take him and pick him up. Thanks though."

Steve Rogers smiles at his best friend and "sister-in-law,"

"No problem. Anything for my Godson and future Goddaughter. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Thanks Steve!"

"Bye Uncle!"

When the front door shuts behind Steve, Bucky turns to his wife and son, "Since we have all had a busy day, how about we all shower and take our bath, daddy will order takeout, change into our pajamas and cuddle in bed, watching a movie."

Grant perks up, "I pick?!"

"Sure you can pick." Bucky smiles softly at him.

"Okay, but Mommy gets to pick where we get takeout from. Mommy and sissy are craving some pizza and chicken wings."

"Yeah!" Grant cheers, bouncing with excitement.

Food ordered and paid for, showers done, and changed into comfy pajamas the little family crawls into Bucky and Kira's king size bed.

Bucky smiles down at his family who were laughing at the movie that Grant had picked out. The little boy is situated on Bucky's lap, laying back into his daddy's chest and Kira curls up, the best she can, into Bucky's side with her head resting on his shoulder. He places a kiss on the top of their heads and breaths a sigh of relief.

All stress and anxiety brought on from work and going on missions just melts away not that is can hold his family close and know that they are alright. And the knowledge that he will not be called away under an circumstances for a while also puts him at ease. No matter what happens, no matter what he has to deal with or face with work, just being able to come home to his wife and children makes everything that much better. But maybe it is time he starts considering a life without the Avengers and focusing more on his growing family.


	2. Holding On Forever

**Summary: Bucky and his wife welcomes the birth of their first daughter.**

 **Please let me know what you think! I love this little chapter, I hope you do too!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Tony had sent out a message to the entire team and their family that he and Pepper would be hosting a "Family Dinner" and that everyone _must_ attend. It took a great deal of convincing but Kira finally managed to convince Bucky to go. It had been a while since she last seen everyone on the team, mainly because Bucky had really restricted his involvement with the Avengers. So Kira missed seeing everyone and really wanted to make the dinner.

"But Sweetheart, you are due any day now. What if something happens while we are at the dinner?" is the argument that Bucky tried to use to get out of going.

Kira simply just rolls her eyes at him, "Then I am sure that there will be someone there who is able to get me to the hospital. Bucky, we are going to Tony and Pepper's house, not the Amazon. It will be fine, and I am still three weeks away from my due date. The doctor just said it is a possibility the the baby comes earlier. Now suck it up buttercup and go get dressed, we have to leave in an hour. Grant, let's go get ready to see you Aunt and Uncles!"

"YAY!" Grant's voice echoes throughout the house as they hear him running towards his room.

Kira turns to her husband, "See, your son is excited to go and you would not want to disappoint him would you?"

She smirks knowing that she got and walks away to help her son, "You play dirty! Using my son against me!"

"Whatever works my dear husband!" she laughs hearing him grumble.

An hour later they were ready and out the door. Grant was practically vibrating in excitement and it helps in putting a smile on Bucky's face; happy in seeing his son so thrilled to be going to this "family dinner."

"Hey! You made it!" Pepper practically squeals when she sees the small family, "And look at you! Oh my God you are glowing!"

Pepper wraps Kira in a tight embrace and then bends down to pick up Grant,

"Hello Mister Grant. Have you been a good boy for Mommy and Daddy?"

Grant grins, nodding his head, "uhuh! I always a good boy. Daddy the one to drive Mommy up the wall. She says he worse than a three year old."

The two women laugh at the little boy while Bucky just groans. They follow Pepper to the dining room where it seems they are the last to arrive.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up!" Tony exclaims upon seeing Kira and Bucky enter with Pepper.

"Yeah," Kira answers, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek, "someone did not get up and get dressed."

Tony gives Grant a mocking scolding look, "Mister, are you giving Mommy a hard time?"

"Nope! Dat would be Daddy!"

"Really? Is this tattle on Daddy day?" Bucky sighs.

"Done a lot to get tattled on huh Frosty?" Sam teases from his seat.

"Bite me bird brain."

"Children…" Kira and Laura worn at the same time, grinning.

After they said their hellos and got settled in the only empty seats, Tony calls for the first course to be served. Everyone falls into an easy conversation. Either talking to those next to or across from them, or even yelling to the other end of the table. Jokes and laughter, friendly ribbing, storytelling, everyone has something to add. And all are having a great time, even Bucky who had been reluctant to come in the first place.

Once everyone is done eating, they all move into Tony and Pepper's entertainment room. The guys move to play darts or pool, taking bets for the winners and losers. The women gathered around to continue chatting. Sometimes one would go to join in on the games or one of the men would join the conversations. There is even something to occupy the children so they were not getting bored.

At some point Kira has to get up and go to the bathroom, bring Grant with her since they were still working on potty training.

Heading back to the entertainment room, Kira lets out a loud gasp and grabs her stomach.

"Mommy?" Grant asks wearily.

"It's okay baby. We just need to get back to Daddy real quick."

Grant takes off running, hollering for his Daddy the whole way.

"What? What is it buddy?" Bucky is up, rushing to his son.

"Mommy…" is all he can say before Kira is walking back into the room.

"Kira? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Hey Tony. I'm sorry, but I promise to pay for the cleaning bill." Kira mutters walking back into the living room, a wince of a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Tony just cocks his head to the side, unsure of what she means."

"Um, yeah. My water kind of broke in the middle of the hall, on the carpet."

Everyone freezes, staring at Kira with wide eyes, mouths gaping.

She looks around, waiting for someone to say or do something,

"Hello? I just said my water just broke, meaning I am going into labor. Anyone want to help a pregnant lady out? No? Okay then."

She turns to walk out. Laura is the first to break from her stupor, "Alright people, time to get moving! We have a baby on the way! Bucky, you need to get Kira to the hospital; Clint and I will take Grant with us. Bucky… Bucky!"

Bucky jerks from his daze, his eyes going wide and he quickly begins running around like a chicken with his head cut off, mumbling to himself. He gathers up of the stuff that they had brought along with them and takes off to the car. Kira stands there expecting him to come back and help her to the car, only to hear the tires squeal as her husband speeds out of the driveway.

"Mommy? Does Daddy know he left without you?" Grant asks Kira, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

Kira gives a small laugh, wincing when a contraction hits, "Well, he did forget me when you were born, so probably no. But this is why we keep Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat around. They are going to take me to the hospital and you are going to stay with Auntie Laura and Uncle Clint."

"Hey! Why can't he stay with me?" Tony shouts from the side, offended he was not considered a babysitter.

"Laura called dibs first. Sorry Tony, maybe next time. OW!"

"Okay, enough chit chat!" Natasha says, clapping her hands and moving to stand on one side of Kira, "Let's get going, we have a baby to deliver. How long have you been feeling uncomfortable?"

"On and off today. I thought they were just Braxton Hicks again." Kira answers.

Clint walks over to pick up Grant, "Come on big guy! Give Mommy kisses. Next time you see her you will be meeting your baby sister."

"Uncle Clint, where do babies come from? How is sissy going to get out of Mommy's belly? Why did they put her in there? And how?"

Kira laughs, hearing her son's questions and then seeing the mortified look on Clint's face as Steve and Natasha help her to the car. Steve sits in the back with Kira while Natasha drives. Having already gone through this once, Kira is just a tad calmer than before, but that is mostly because the contractions are still far apart.

"So, how long before Buck realizes he forgot you this time?" Steve asks with a grin.

"I don't know," Kira responds, "We are really going to have to have a talk with him if there are going to be any more kids in the future. I am not giving birth at home because he ran out without making sure I was in the car. At least we already had the to-go bag packed in the car in advanced this time."

With Natasha behind the wheel, the trio gets to the hospital in record time. There they find Bucky already there, going crazy trying to find Kira.

"There you are! Where were you? Why were you not in the car?!" Bucky yells when he sees her.

Kira rolls her eye, "Oh you know, I just thought that going into labor and that rush to get to the hospital is so much fun, I thought that I would just twitch my nose and pop back to Tony's so I can do this all over again."

"You can do that?" Bucky blinks in confusion.

"No Bucky! I can't! You left me at Tony's, you big dummy! We are going to have a long talk after this. Now shut up and get me in there so I can push this child out of me and we can finally meet our baby girl!"

Bucky shakes out of his daze and panic, taking Kira from Steve and helping her into the hospital. They get her a wheelchair to make it easier to get her up to the room, thankfully Tony had called ahead and they were prepared for her.

The hours pass by slowly, and it feels like Kira will never be at the point where she is dilated enough to push. They have her up and walking around to try and help labor along. With every contraction, she is squeezing Bucky's hand, cursing him a blue streak and the pain just seemed to get worse with each passing moment,

"Bucky! I swear if you tell me to breathe one more time, I am going to shove your head into the damn wall!" Kira barks out.

At that moment a nurse walks in and fights back a chuckle, "Mrs. Barnes, I would ask if you are alright, but I am just going to assume the answer is going to be no. Would you like the epidural? I know you were trying for natural but…"

"Yes! Please…" Kira whimpers from the pain.

"But sweetheart," Bucky coos, caressing her hair, "I thought you were adamant about going for natural this time."

Kira glares at him, gritting her teeth, "Bucky, I love you, but I am the one push a baby out of my vagina. When you are the one having a baby, then you can be the one to go for a natural birth. Until then, shut up."

Bucky clams up immediately, slightly scared of his wife in the moment.

Once the epidural is administered, Kira is able to relax and to her it seems that within no time the doctor, nurse and Bucky and talking her through pushing. Before they knew it, in the early of the morning, the room is filled with the sounds of crying; baby crying, mommy crying, and even daddy is as he cuts the umbilical cord.

Kira holds her daughter against her bare chest for a while, cooing over her and calming her cries, before the nurses have to take her to get cleaned and they take her measurements.

"You did wonderful sweetheart. I love you so much." Bucky beams, kissing her head.

"I love you too."

Kira forces herself to remain awake until their daughter is brought back to them and she is holding her once more. Bucky uses this time to go call everyone and let them know that Charlotte Rose Barnes has been born at 5 lbs 12 oz with a healthy set of lungs. He walks back into the room and sees Kira smiling down at the sleeping baby. He just stands there watching the beautiful sight of mother and daughter, and he can feel the tears well up in his eyes once more.

"Bucky, would you like to hold your daughter?" Kira asks softly once she realizes her husband in back in the room.

With tears rolling down his cheeks, he nods, "Of course."

He takes his daughter into his arms and gently sits on the bed next to Kira, "She is beautiful."

"Our Charlotte Rose. I love you Bucky."

Place a kiss on her head, " I love you too. Even if your did threaten to ram my head through a wall. Better than threatening to stab me in the eye and push me out the window. Call it even for me forgetting you, twice now, when you have gone into labor."

"Even…"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Grant's small voice comes from the door.

They look up to see Steve there with their son, "Hey, is it alright if we come in? Clint called me and said Grant was a ball of nerves and energy wanting to come see his baby sister. Apparently he did not sleep too well last night."

Bucky smiles, "Come here buddy, come meet your baby sister."

Steve sets Grant and the bed and back out, saying he will be back later.

Grant crawls up to kneel in front of his Daddy and peeps into the bundle of pink blankets, "Dat's my baby sissy."

"This is Charlotte Rose. Can you say hi?"

Still staring with wide eyes, Grant softly runs his finger down the baby's face, "Hi sissy, I your big bruder. I gonna take good care of you and protect you from the big meanies. Kay?"

The parents laugh at their little boy, kissing him and telling him what a great big brother he will be. But soon exhaustion sets and Kira is no longer able to keep her eyes open. Kira and Grant curl up on the bed, going right to sleep. Bucky moves over to a provided rocking chair still holding Charlotte.

Looking down at his daughter, his mind starts to go back to everything he has been through, all the up and down that has brought him here to this moment. No matter how bad and horrible things might have gotten, there is nothing he would ever change if it means there is a chance he would not be sitting where he is now with his wife and two beautiful children. This is what he has always wanted and now that he has it,

"I am never letting go."


	3. Life With the Barnes Family

**Summary: Being the mother of Bucky Barnes sons is not an easy task. There are days where she does not know if she should punish them for getting in trouble or laugh at what they did to get in trouble. At least she has her daughter to balance the crazy.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The house is far too quiet. With three children, two boys and one girl, she should hear so much more noise than she does right now. Kira exits the kitchen and looks into the living room where she finds her only daughter laying in the floor with a coloring book in front of her.

"Charlotte? Where are your brothers?" she asks the little girl.

"I dunno mommy." the five year old sings.

She looks up at her mommy with bright blue eyes, just like her father's. Kira lets out a sigh, "Okay, thank you sweetie. You color Mommy a pretty picture okay?"

Light brown curls bob around her head, a large smile on the child's face, making Kira smile back at her. She turns and leaves the living room to head up stairs. Now to find her two boys, Grant and Anthony, and find out what those two little trouble makers are.

She listens from the top of the stairs and hears some murmuring coming from the bathroom. Oh this cannot be good. Kira walks to the bathroom and freezes.

"Grant Andrew Barnes! Anthony Williams Barnes! What do you two think you're doing?!"

The two boys freeze and slowly look up at Kira, an innocent smile gracing their faces. She was not going to fall for that, catching them in the act.

Grant, her eight year old, straightens up, "Nothing Mommy. Really."

She crosses her arms and stares down at the carbon copy of her husband, "Grant Andrew, do not lie to me. I can see that you two are clearly up to something."

The two boys put their heads down, knowing that they were in trouble.

"It was Grant's 'dea Mommy. Not mine." Anthony, the four year old, says instantly blames his brother trying to look like he was forced to go along.

"Tattle tail!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yuhuh!"

"Nu…"

"Boys! Stop it right now! Now tell me, why are you putting tape on the floor!"

Grant mumbles something that Kira is not able to understand.

"Speak up so I can understand you. The longer you take to tell me the truth the more trouble you will be in."

"It was a distance contest Mommy." he says in as strong of a voice he could muster, worried about getting in trouble.

Kira blinks, her mind trying to process what her son had just told her. Her eyes move from her sons to the lines on the three floor to Anthony's step stool then to the toilet. The lines right in front of the toilet at different distances, and the step stool behind the last line. Suddenly, it clicks.

"A distance contest? As in…"

Kira covers her face, fighting back the grin and the laugh bubbling up. A small laugh escapes that she disguises as a cough. She takes a deep breath and looks at her sons who stare up at her with worry in their eyes.

"Boys, go to your rooms. Your Daddy will have a talk with you when he gets home. Go."

They rush past her and she holds it together long enough to head back down stair head out the back yard where Bucky was doing some yard work.

"Bucky Barnes you come home right now and do something about your sons!" Kira gives a strangled cry, still holding back her laughter, and quickly catches Bucky's attention.

Bucky wipes off his forehead and makes his way to his wife.

"What happened? What did they do now?" Bucky asks, an exasperated sigh falling from his lips.

Kira lets out a small giggle,

"They… oh my god I don't know where they got the idea. I had to send them away real quick or I was going to laugh right then. I know I should be a little mad. But Bucky, oh my God it was funny."

"Kira. What did they do?"

She lets out a laugh, "I caught them putting tape on the bathroom floor because they were having a distance contest. Anthony was even standing on his step stool."

Bucky goes silent, staring blankly at his wife, "What?"

"Your sons were having a contest who could pee the farthest distance from the toilet."

Again Bucky is silent, nodding his head slowly, taking in Kira's words. The next question out of his mouth had Kira doubling over, no longer able to control her laughter.

"Well, who won?"

"I don't know! I was too busy not laughing! This is not exactly something we should condone James!" she says, still laughing.

He gives a shrug, "Yeah, but still."

She smack him on the chest, "Go talk to your sons!"

"Fine, but no promises about getting them not to do this again. Gotta find out who won." Bucky chuckles walking into the house.

Kira shakes her head, "You would give them pointers, keep score. This is what I put up with on a daily basis."

Her hand subconsciously goes to her stomach, still laughing and she heads back in the house, joining her daughter in the living room. Charlotte moves from the floor to the sofa, curling up next to Kira and watches television before falling asleep.

Bucky heads upstairs, chuckling as he takes a peak in the bathroom and sees their set up.

"Oh that is just amazing. So proud of my boys."

He makes his way to Grant's room where he finds both his oldest and youngest son sitting in the floor looking like they are about to receive the death penalty. When they hear him enter, they look up, and Anthony's bottom lip pokes out and tears ready to well up.

"Oh come here buddy."

Bucky crawls into the floor with his boys, pulling Anthony into his lap and putting his arm around Grant's shoulders.

"Alright, now tell me, why were you boys having a distance contest in the bathroom?"

They both shrug, looking away from Bucky.

"Boys, come on. Mommy and I are not angry, I just want to know what made you think that was an okay idea."

He speaks in a soft voice, making sure the boys understand that he was not mad at them, easing their worry.

Grant looks up at his father, wide eyed, "It was just for fun. You and Uncle Steve compete all the time in stuff. I would have won it Mommy hadn't come in."

"Nuhuh Bruder! I won!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose, chuckling softly at his arguing sons. This was just too funny.

"Okay, boys that's enough. Now, Mommy left it to me to talk to you, and you are right Grant, Steve and I compete in a lot of things. But not distance contests in the bathroom."

"So outside?" Anthony asks innocently.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak, but closes quickly, biting his lower lip to keep from smiling. Oh God how he wants to laugh right now.

"No, son, not outside either. If you two want to compete, let's keep it to things that do not involve any type of bodily functions please. Okay?"

Both boys answer at the same time, "Okay Daddy!"

"Okay. Now, I want you both to go to the bathroom and clean it up, okay?"

"Okay."

He gives them both a kiss on the head and sends them to clean up their mess. Heading down to find his wife and daughter and spots them both on the sofa. Charlotte asleep and Kira dozing. He gently moves to sit next to her, and even half asleep, she cuddlers up to him. Her head leans back on his shoulder and sigh.

"So?"

"I told them to clean the bathroom and that if they are going to have any kind of competition like Uncle Steve and I, yes that was one reason, to not use any type of bodily functions."

Kira shakes her head, "You know, this next one better be a girl. Need to even the playing field for Charlotte and I."

Bucky laughs, "Yeah, you are out numbered… wait what?"

His eyes go wide staring down at his wife. A small smile plays on her lips, and without opening her eyes, she takes his hand to place it on her lower stomach,

"Ready for baby number four?"


End file.
